Entre el Pasado y el Presente
by Chrisal
Summary: Au — Si Sora pudiera volver el tiempo atrás asesinaría a Vanitas con sus propias manos. Roxas/Sora. Hints Vanitas/Ventus
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas a todos!

Hacía mucho que no publicaba. Un pm me levantó el ánimo para escribir nuevamente. Sadly tengo una memoria de pollo horneado con fritas así que mi acuerdo para que historia me lo envío. En fin muchas gracias Les digo desde ya: la historia es sencilla. Nada de grandes dramas, sólo dramas adolescentes por los que todos pasamos y pogno más adelante. Estará debidamente aclarado antes del capítulo. Ehu, no sé si habrá vida por el fandom pero bueno, le daré un poco de vida.

Este fic fue basado en una tabla de Livejournal (30vicios).

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Que disfruten la lectura!

Besos~

* * *

Entre el Pasado y el Presente.

_Prólogo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora se sostuvo en la cerca. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubría su cara mientras veía a su hermano tomarse los cabellos salvajemente al descubrir su notebook rota; no había sido su culpa. La taza de leche chocolatada había decidido derramarse justo en el teclado. Apenas sí discernía en si el momento ameritaba estar nervioso o contento; o bien simplemente hacerse el "yo no fui" y seguir su vida. Con sólo once años de edad no había mucho que pedirle.

O sea, el adulto era Leon no él. Por ende probablemente terminara Leon siendo regañado por dejar cosas a sus manos.

De cualquier forma, Sora se introdujo en un universo paralelo dónde todo era un ambiente feliz e imitó a su mascota que cavaba la tierra llevándose con la tierra diversas margaritas, hojas y otras cosas que antes tenían vida y habitaban en el jardín. No era de extrañarse que ya no sólo hubieran perdido la vida con las patitas del perro llevándose todo por doquier sino sus manos que habían empezado a cavar al costado.

Suponiendo que en su caso no fuera muy normal, Sora dio un respingo ante el gesto desorbitado de Leon desde la ventana de su habitación yendo a su camino.

La casa donde vivían no era muy grande ni voluble. Era una casa mediana de dos pisos, tres habitaciones, dos baños y como cualquier casa o departamento, contaba con living comedor en planta baja y una cocina chica.

Sus padres casi nunca estaban en la casa, por eso Leon (un adolescente de dieciséis años) terminaba haciéndose cargo de ellos—Sora y Vanitas—. Quizá podrían hacer las cosas más simples para él, pero era demasiado trabajo y era aburrido. Vanitas era simplemente la reencarnación del Diablo y él era la reencarnación del desastre. Una de las expresiones del hermano mayor de Sora siempre era y sería "gemelos tenían que ser"; de hecho si no fuera por el color de los cabellos y ojos de ambos probablemente la gente los confundiría a menudo.

Sea como fuese, Sora realmente quería a su familia. Y aunque no fuera consciente—al menos no del todo—del esfuerzo de Leon en cuidarlos, siempre trataba de no ser peor de lo que podría realmente ser.

En la noche de ese mismo día primaveral se sentaron los tres hermanos en la mesa del comedor. Sora miró curioso a Leon mientras el perro le tironeaba el pantalón para que le diera comida por debajo de la mesa. Vanitas sólo sacaba la lengua y en su rostro pugnaba una expresión de asco ante las verduras.

Sora sintió el ambiente pesado y el aire viciado; Leon se masajeaba las sienes y eso nunca era buena señal. Lo que sea que estaba pensando parecía estar comiéndole el hígado. Él trató controlar la impaciencia, pero—como siempre—los ambientes tensos lo sacaban de sus casillas. Tomó aire, le dio un empujón delicado al perro que seguía rasqueteándole la pierna.

—¡¿Y ahora que es lo que sucede?!—dijo, empuñando las manos y golpeando con ligera fuerza la mesa—. Ya sé que pasa algo raro Leon, no soy estúpido.

—Oh, Sora Sora Sora, quién hubiera dicho que pensabas en algún momento—. Vanitas le contestó aburrido, con su dedo meñique en el fondo de su nariz, girándolo en círculos—. Leon habla la mierda que tienes que hablar—. A veces Vanitas daba la impresión de hablar más como un adolescente maleducado que como la criatura que era.

Misterios de la vida de dónde sacaba ese léxico. Sora estaba más preocupado por las nuevas noticias (porque estaba seguro que había noticias tras la expresión del rostro del mayor), que por cómo buscaba su gemelo sacar de sus casillas a Leon.

Por una milésima de segundo Sora creyó que habría un tsunami tan grande que iba a terminar ahogándolos a todos presentes. Y vecinos. Leon hizo una mueca ante el vocabulario de Vanitas y apoyó tanto el tenedor como el cuchillo en la mesa.

—Aa. Escuchen bien, no responderé después ninguna pregunta—. A Sora le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Si bien Leon era serio y prudente, había algo que no iba bien—. Nos mudaremos a fines de Octubre—dijo pasándose una mano por sus cabellos—. No quiero oír una palabra más de eso.

—Pero… pero… pero—. Sora tartamudeó antes de tragar saliva. Su hermano gemelo cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado. Para Sora era un gran cambio. Islas Destino era un pueblo con poca gente y el mar tenía tantos recuerdos.

Amigos, risas y momentos despreocupados. Sin embargo lo que más tenía en cuenta eran sus amigos de toda la vida. Riku y Kairi. Él no quería abandonar nada de lo que tenía ahora. Nada. Y sin embargo todo parecía desvanecerse antes de su adolescencia.

¿Quién le aseguraría que el lugar que conocería tendría lo que él quería—necesitaba? Nadie. Y la verdad que él no era de esos chiquillos que renunciaba tan rápido a lo que quería. No. Él no iba a irse del lugar sin antes dar pelea.

Encima seguro se mudaban a Villa Crepúsculo. ¡Una ciudad! ¿Y cómo sabía Sora eso? Mirando las páginas en internet que dejaba su hermano Leon abiertas. Eso y el mail. Detalles que Leon no necesitaba enterarse, por supuesto.

—¡Yo no me voy a ningún lado!—. Dicho esto, corrió como alma que se lleva el Diablo hasta el jardín. En ese jardín Sora había conocido por casualidad a sus actuales amigos. Y sólo unas calles lo distanciaba hoy en día de ellos. Ni hablar Sora no se mudaría a ningún lado. Escuchó a Vanitas acotar algo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Bah, este lugar siempre fue una porquería de todos modos—dijo, estirándose—. Bien ahí, Leon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sora, deja de hacer el ridículo en la estación del tren.

—¿Volvemos a casa si dejo de hacerlo?

—No.

Sora se aferró más fuerte contra el poste. Oh sí, Septiembre se pasó volando y el día había llegado. Tan inesperadamente, tan horriblemente. Tanto que Leon venía arrastrando al crio desde la casa. Bueno, no exactamente arrastrándolo. Sólo tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el automóvil y de ahí sacarlo de la silla mullida de la misma, y así hasta que el muchachito había decidido estancarse en el poste de luz de la gran estación de Islas Destino.

Vanitas miraba todo como si le importara poco o nada. Más bien se veía más entretenido mirando el fondo del tren, justo en el fondo dónde no se veía nada. Vanitas a pesar de ser su gemelo eran dos gotas sacadas de distintos lado.

En tanto los colores de Sora se distinguían entre los azules, Vanitas vestía de negro y sus ideas eran iguales de retorcidas que su aspecto.

Y de ahí que no tuviera amigos. Para los once años tanto la apariencia como la forma de hablar de Vanitas causaban en otros escalofríos. El niño apenas sonreía y cuando lo hacía a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase les causaba un escalofrío.

Sora veía a su hermano como un pobre idiota sin sentido del humor. Es más parecía adoptado. Pero mirando a Leon de ahí era de dónde salía más bien. Esa seriedad y apatía venían claramente de algún lado de su familia. Desconocía si fuese paterna o materna dado que en su vida conoció a sus parientes. A sus padres los veía rara vez, y sus abuelos sólo hacían presencia mediante regalos. Al final del día la mesa sólo la ocupaban sus hermanos y él. Y tampoco podría decir que fuese desdichado. No. Para nada. Sora era un pequeño lleno de energía y optimismo. De ahí que podría decir que fuese desdichado había un largo trecho.

De todas formas volviendo a la bochornosa escena que se había formado alrededor suyo. Leon sudaba mientras la gente lo miraba como un pedófilo y él tenía sus ojos cerrados y se aferraba a ese poste como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Algunas personas que pasaban, antes de subir las escaleras inclusive inclinaban sus rostros para reírse.

Tal vez la escena en vez de ser bochornosa era graciosa para algunos. A él le daba igual. ¡Encima habían dejado al perro! Pobre Carpa—así lo había llamado Sora ante la imagen de tener una carpa incrustada en el jardín dónde pasaba los fines de semana con Riku y el cachorro que habían encontrado—; lo habían dejado con su tío Cid… Seguramente viviría mucho tiempo en avión como co-piloto. Sora quería llorar. La vida apestaba. Al menos en esos momentos, y cuando Leon usó la fuerza bruta para arrebatarle su única forma de quedarse ahí y subirlo a su hombro.

Sora frunció el ceño ante ello. Su hermano era más gigante y tenía más fuerza. Era injusto.

—Sora deja el dramatismo para cuando lleguemos, al menos—. Leon suspiró al decir aquello y profirió una maldición entre dientes. Sora lo escuchaba de vez en cuando decir una palabra grosera. Sólo las decía cuando la situación lo agotaba como esta—. Acordamos venir aquí en las vacaciones.

—¡Lo sé!¡ Pero igual! Es injusto—dijo con la boca arrugada y siguió—. ¡Imagina que viene un ovni y se lleva tu habitación! Bueno, es lo mismo—. Está de más aclarar que las cosas que puede tener un niño de valor es la habitación y el tema del ovni viene de la increíble imaginación de Sora. Vanitas detuvo su paso y no pudo evitar acotar algo.

—Pffttt, las tonterías que tengo que escuchar—. Dicho esto el muchacho lanzó una risotada al aire y siguió murmurando bajito. Claro su hermano nunca lo entendía. Sora lo miró con furia hasta que al fin Leon se dignó a bajarlo de su hombro.

A pesar del polvo que cubría el piso aún podía apreciarse el naranja de los ladrillos. El sitio era enorme pero todo parecía funcionar bien y la limpieza no era lo de mes.

El sol se ponía para cuando Leon le habló calmadamente. Sora aún podía pensar con claridad pese a su original enfado y el desarraigo que le causaba mudarse y empezar de nuevo. No era una cuestión de capricho, era una cuestión de lugar. Y Sora sentía Islas Destino su lugar. Empezando por la gente que hacía que fuese suyo.

Leon sólo suspiro y colocó una mano en su diminuto hombro. Los ojos azulados de Sora se clavaron en él.

—Sora, por ahora no puedo prometer que las cosas salgan bien—dijo suspirando—. Pero creo que es un nuevo comienzo y un mundo distinto al que no deberías negarte—. Claro otros mundos. Todo muy lindo, y sonaba lindo viniendo de un adolescente; pero Sora era terco y encima ya estaba contento con su mundo.

—¡Quiero volver a casa Leon!—. Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos y se quedo quieto en el lugar. Leon suspiró de nuevo y lo cargo en el hombro como si fuese una pluma.

Sora se quejó y murmuraba cosas en voz baja, para él mismo. ¿Por qué le tenían que hacer la vida tan difícil? ¿Qué tan diferente hubiese sido dejarlo a él en su mundo feliz y continuar ahí siempre? Bueno, si bien el castaño no entendía el porqué cambiaba la situación no significaba que Leon no estuviera de acuerdo y como todas las decisiones recaían en sus hombros poco importaba lo que él pensara. O al menos así lo veía Sora desde afuera.

Miles de cientos de kilómetros ahora lo separaban de su casa. Sora miró por la ventanilla aburrido, después de la lucha que le había dado a Leon, el chiquillo estaba literalmente destruido. Una almohada cubría su espalda y parte de su cuello y una manta abrigaba su cuerpo. A pesar del cambio brusco de temperatura que estaba sufriendo de un lugar a otro Sora estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos y el cansancio que otra cosa.

A su lado Leon parecía leer un libro o dormir, Sora no podía estar seguro dado que un mechón de pelo cubría ese lado de su cara. Vanitas roncaba y perdía baba de un costado y él… bueno, era imposible dormirse a pesar de estar durmiéndose.

Aún recordaba la despedida de sus dos mejores amigos. Riku con un estrechón de manos—a lo adulto—había prometido encontrarse con él cuando tuvieran la edad necesaria para viajar se encontrarían de nuevo. Pero para Sora iba a ser una espera interminable. Los medios de comunicación si bien avanzaron él era apenas un nene para conocerlos y si bien Leon podría enseñarle algo de eso sabía que sería en vano.

La noche cayó y el asiento del tren pareció hundirlo más. Sora se sentía tan miserable. Y más allá del dramatismo que exponía naturalmente también había partes que era enserio. Sin embargo no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Las luces del tren se atenuaron lo suficiente como para que Sora sucumbiera a un sueño profundo.

¿Cómo sería Villa Crepúsculo? ¿Qué clase de vida tendría? Todo lo que Sora sabía era que una ciudad a un pueblo había una ligera diferencia. En películas se discernía la cantidad de comercios había. Automóviles mucho más modernos que los que veía usualmente en Islas Destino que parecían más bien camionetas. En la mentalidad de un nene de once años la imaginación extraordinaria—a excepción de Vanitas—por eso para Sora sería equivalente a ver una ciudad futurista, y la idea le agradaba, no dejaba de experimentar ese sentimiento de angustia en su pecho por la despedida a su ciudad natal, pero por otro lado estaba excitado ante la idea de ir a un lugar diferente.

Quizá haría amigos.

—Sora, Sora—. Sintió que lo movieron con un movimiento tan ligero que se asemejaba a tratar con una pluma. Aunque los párpados le pesaban trató de abrirlos, pero inmediatamente los abrió al sentir un golpe en su nuca. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover su cerebro y sus ideas—. Eso era completamente innecesario Vanitas.

—¡Eso dolió idiota!—dijo Sora devolviéndole el gesto. Y así empezaron a tironearse las mejillas, cabellos e inclusive se podía ver el pie de uno en el estómago del otro. Leon inmediatamente los separó, haciendo que Sora señalara con su dedo índice al culpable—. ¡Él empezó Leon! ¿Por qué siempre me detienes a mí?

—Porque eres idiota—. Vanitas sonrió de lado y con malicia, contestándole. En sus ojos dorados destellaron una chispa de burla, mientras que los azulados de Sora sólo venganza. Demás está aclarar que este ya era un ritual entre ellos. Ritual a la mañana, fines de semanas, a la noche y cada vez que podían.

—Basta los dos. Se calman y caminan hacia afuera—. Sora miró incrédulo que el tren ya estaba detenido y, desde dónde estaban, la vista había cambiado totalmente. En la carretera todo lo que había visto vacas y vacas y más vacas. No, esto era muy distinto. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

El primero en salir obviamente fue él, seguido por Vanitas mirando apático a su alrededor y caminando como si se tratara de una babosa. Leon en tanto sólo procuraba no perderlos en el ajetreo que había.

Para Sora todo había cambiado drásticamente. La estación de Islas Destino era casi desértica, por no decir que sólo salieron ellos ese día y el tren había ido prácticamente vacío. Se veía ya el movimiento de la muchedumbre. Y vaya que había gente. Por todos lados; Sora no sabía si empezar a recorrer el lugar o seguir llorando en un rincón por haber dejado su lugar de origen. O ambos al mismo tiempo, pero eso ya sonaba medio raro.

Su hermano lo golpeó de atrás en la espalda mirándolo con hastío. Era algo evidente que Vanitas sólo quería llegar a dónde fuese que iban y sacarse todos los bolsos que llevaban encima. Los cuales eran suficientes como para dejarlos en un coma.

—Empieza a caminar mocoso, que quiero tirar todo esto a la mierda—. Dicho esto Vanitas fue golpeado en la nuca, un golpe similar al que había recibido Sora por él momentos antes, lo que hizo que el castaño sonriera triunfante.

—Ya deja de hablar así Vanitas—dijo Leon, mientras empezaban a caminar. Como Leon no era ni una persona cariñosa ni mucho menos demostrativa, tanto Vanitas como Sora se acostumbraron a caminar y cruzar calles por su propia cuenta.

Aunque en estos momentos parecía todo un desafío llegar hasta afuera de la estación.

—Haha, Leon te regañó—. Se burló Sora mirando como Vanitas le sacaba la lengua y lo miraba con odio—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a casa?

En cuanto Sora terminó de preguntar eso Vanitas revoleó un avión de papel que fue a estacionar justo en el medio de los ojos de un rubio. Éste sonrió con malicia al tirarlo, Sora estaba desconcertado.

¿Para qué su hermano iba a revolear un avión de papel en el medio de los ojos de alguien sin motivo? No obstante, a pesar de la cabellera rubia que apareció otra igual se asomó. Una tenía una expresión de fastidio y la otra cómo de querer moler a golpes al idiota de su hermano.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Sora, que desconocía a los gemelos frente a él—más o menos de su edad—, cruzó sus ojos con uno de los dos y sintió un escalofrío. La mirada fría de uno le heló la sangre y cómo no le cayó bien le sacó la lengua como símbolo de despreció. El muchacho simplemente lo ignoró y siguió mirando su camino.

De hecho todo el acto de ignorancia hubiese salido perfecto de no haber sido por su hermano mayor que brotó de la espalda de ellos clavando los ojos en el mayor que acompañaba al otro par.

—Vaya Cloud, ah pasado tiempo eh.

Quién hubiese dicho que un simple avión de papel y la mirada de desprecio que habían intercambiado los cuatro hubiesen provocado un encuentro casual entre los mayores. Sora hubiese matado a Vanitas en ese momento.


	2. El Pasado y Nosotros

**A/N:** Aquí subiendo el capítulo 1. Espero que lo disfruten y abrazos a todos 3

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son propiedad de Square Enix y Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Capítulo Primero:**

_El tiempo pasa y nosotros…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo?—. Sora tomó la mochila de clases, no pesaba mucho pero sí lo suficiente para que su espalda sintiera el peso de la misma. Sonrió de lado con calma—. Por mí puedes faltar lo que quieras, pero el profesor te dejará libre—dijo sonriendo con calma.

—Me importa una mierda—. Vanitas sostuvo con mayor fuerza el mando de la playstation. Desde un principio Leon había estado en desacuerdo en traer una consola a la casa, pero tampoco podía evitarlo—. Este juego es una porquería.

Sora abrió sus ojos y sonrió de manera infantil. Aún con el uniforme a medio acomodar, la corbata desabrida y con media tostada en su mano.

Uno de los hábitos de él era, fue y será quedarse dormido. No podía decir lo mismo de Vanitas ya que éste se dedicaba a parasitar la mayor parte del año—y cuando Sora se refería a la mayor parte del año era el año escolar completo.

—¡Ohhh, el nuevo juego de Death Space!—. Exclamó, arrebatándole el mando a su gemelo y acomodándose encima de él. Por supuesto Vanitas no dudó en quejarse inmediatamente.—¡Hey! ¡Podrías haberlo hecho más despacio!—dijo Sora mirándolo entre ceja y ceja.

—Te jodes, nadie te manda a tirarte encima idiota—. Dicho esto, empezaron a golpearse. Sin embargo con una exclamación alarmante Sora se detuvo en seco y dio un respingo antes de disparar afuera. Vanitas se quedó bostezando y tomó de nuevo el mando tirándose en la almohada.

Diez años después de aquel momento—el cual Sora apenas recordaba— sus vidas habían dado un giro inesperado. Ahora con dieciséis años tenía una perspectiva distinta de Villa Crepúsculo, a la endemoniada que tenía de niño.

Mucho de altura no había crecido pero sí se notaba la fuerza del ejercicio en su cuerpo marcando sus abdominales. Ahora vivía en un edificio con sus hermanos. Uno cerca de la torre del reloj—no era muy lujoso, se notaba que estaba un poco desgastado por los años, pero sí era cómodo. Además de tener la secundaria a sólo unas cuadras de su casa.

Bajó por las escaleras rápido, quitó el candado a la bicicleta que estaba en el árbol sobre la cuadra y pedaleó lo suficientemente rápido cómo para llegar en cinco minutos. Demás está decir que (para su desgracia) sus vecinos salieron al mismo ritmo que él y horario. Al menos uno de ellos. Sora sonrió, por lo menos podía distinguir a distancia que no era el gemelo que le caía mal.

Aún con diez más encima, Roxas y él nunca se habían llevado bien. Sora acusaba al estúpido avión de papel que había lanzado Vanitas en aquella ocasión. Habría que aclarar que no sólo se habían visto en esa ocasión; oh no, ese mismo día el motivo por el cual se habían encontrado en la estación había sido por el hecho que Roxas y Ventus habían ido a recibir a Cloud—el hermano mayor de ellos. Ahora segundos antes de que Cloud se reuniera con ellos, el avioncito de papel ya estaba en el medio de los ojos de Ventus. Si bien había sido gracioso, lo que restó del día fue un calvario para Sora.

Empezando por la parte que Leon y Cloud se conocían desde la infancia y cursaban juntos en una ciudad neutra entre Villa Crepúsculo e Islas Destino siguiendo por la parte que Leon había optado por mudarse debido a un negocio de electrónica; un proyecto que Cloud le había presentado como una iniciativa. Y Sora lo odiaba.

No a Cloud ni a Ventus—el gemelo bueno, cómo lo catalogaba de niño—; sino que tenía serios problemas de piel con Roxas. Y sabía que la mala conexión era mutua. Lo peor del asunto no era que Sora sólo lo repudiaba sino que todos sus conocidos estaban de alguna forma vinculados a él. Encima compartían clases. Ugh, si Sora pudiera volver diez años atrás probablemente cocinaría el hígado de Vanitas e inclusive lo herviría con verduras. Para bueno no había mucho que hacer ahora mismo. El avión ya había sido tirado en la cara de Ventus y Roxas y él habían cruzado miradas.

Ahora Sora no tenía ningún motivo para odiar al muchacho en cuestión. Realmente. Lo había pensado hace un tiempo atrás de su odio sin justificación, pero bueno… Hay que excusarse con la falta de piel o tacto. O la falta de conexión sin duda que había entre ellos.

Y es que, ¡seamos realistas! ¿Quién en su sano juicio era promedio diez, asistencia impecable y antisocial a los dieciséis años? Nadie; o eso creería cualquiera. Pero no Roxas simplemente cumplía con todas las expectativas de cualquier mayor.

Es como decir: cualquiera que depositara un voto de confianza en alguna tarea, sabían que ya estaba hecha. Bah, tonterías. No era la vida de un adolescente normal. Sea como fuese, ahí estaba él y en la avenida de enfrente caminaba con tranquilidad pasmosa su enemigo. Ese ente que caminaba como si de un potus se tratara. Uhm, de pensar que iba a gritarle a Ventus para que fuera con él. Ahora al ver a Roxas caminando las ganas se le habían ido tan rápido como una ráfaga de suspiros.

Sin embargo:

—¡Sora!—. Sora tragó saliva y una sonrisa enfermiza se vislumbró en su rostro. Roxas se dio vuelta aburrido y clavó sus ojos en él—. ¡Hey!

Oh bueno. Mierda. Diez años después era la misma química de cuarta la que había entre ellos.

—Hey Ventus, ¿qué hay de nuevo?—. Sora saludó con un sonrisa torcida. No tenía mucho para hacer; aún y todo con Roxas ahí el ánimo se le había ido al suelo. Para subirse a la cabeza. Realmente el chico le molestaba.

Nunca está de más aclarar que Sora no tenía motivo alguno para que le cayera mal. Pero ahí estaban sus sentimientos. Había que culpar a las hormonas. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre eran las culpables de todos los problemas que un adolescente pudiera tener y, de paso, se sacaba una carga de encima.

Ventus y Sora eran tan parecidos que daba miedo. Más cuando Cloud y Leon se reunían solían llevarlos a ellos a cuestas y contra su voluntad. Nadie hablaba. Salvo por los dos amigos que se habían reunido después de años de no verse. Sí, sí, todo muy lindo. Inclusive se veían flotar las margaritas cuando se veían.

Todo muy lindo y tierno. Pero… Dos cositas que disgustaban a Sora: las cursilerías y a Roxas. Decir que con los años y demostrando madurez se había librado de esas reuniones del mal. Pero eso no lo había hecho librarse de verlo en la escuela.

Claro porque el destino era malo. El destino quería verlo suicidarse de muerte natural. ¿Era posible eso? Nunca se sabía hasta que se intentaba. Pero bueno volviendo al tema que tenía enfrente Sora suspiró. Ventus le caía muy bien, demasiado bien como para desligarse de toda relación con él.

El muchacho en cuestión lo miró divertido y demostró una enorme pancarta. Sora pestañó repetidas veces antes de entender a que se refería.

—¡No me digas que no sabes que es!—dijo con un tono alarmante. Sora se puso blanco tomando el enorme papel de publicidad entre sus manos temblorosas—. Vamos Sora, sé que lo sabes. ¡Tu puedes!

—¿¡De dónde lo sacaste!?—. Al preguntar los ojos de Sora brillaron y otra sonrisa boba, que intercambiaron con Ventus, se dejó ver—. Oh, espera un segundo: ¿tienes entradas?

—Claro, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?—. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos con un aire triunfador—. ¿Estás disponible este fin de semana?—preguntó curioso. La verdad era que Sora no tenía planes hasta fines del mes.

—¡Aunque tuviera planes! ¡Los tiraría todos!—. Sora sonrió con confidencia—. Además dos son mejor que uno siempre para estos eventos, haha.

Ventus ahí lo miró dudoso. Era como si diera vueltas en si decirle algo que Sora asumía que era importante. Alzó una ceja y esperó. Parecía mentira que ya estuvieran en Octubre otra vez; ellos cuatro ya se conocían desde hacía diez años.

Diez años. A Sora le parecía mentira. Era diez años de amistad que tenían. Tampoco tenía que olvidar a sus amigos de Islas Destino; a los cuales lo veía apenas llegaba el año. Muchas veces se había visto obligado a viajar él allá para ver cómo había cambiado todo y en verdad era muy agradable sentir la brisa del mar en tu rostro como los viejos tiempos.

Esas cosas nunca se olvidaban. Mientras Sora vagaba en un mundo desconocido del pasado, Ventus aún trataba de comunicarle la otra parte de la historia; la cual parecía dudar de decirle.

Fue entonces cuando Sora se obligó a regresar de lalaland y pestañar reiteradas veces antes de volver al mundo real.

Frente a él Roxas lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y un ligero tiente de apatía. Claro, el maldito siempre era apático y siempre le hacía sentir esa barrera alrededor de él llamada "espacio personal" que Sora nunca había tenido. El uniforme con corbata, en color azul y celeste le calzaba de manera nerd en el cuerpo y los anteojos de lectura—se ve que estaba leyendo un libro mientras caminaba. Cosa que el castaño nunca había notado.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Roxas, serios. Inclusive tenía la misma esencia que cuando se habían cruzado por primera vez. Roxas se veía tan distante, igual que cuando era un niño. Algo inalcanzable y completamente intocable.

Eso… Era lo que a Sora le fastidiaba, quizá—pero no había forma de que fuera a reconocerlo. Al menos no en voz alta.

—Yo también iré—dijo, con voz calma el chico. Sora abrió su boca hasta que la misma pudiera, literalmente, tocar el suelo. Roxas suspiró tras decir eso—. Ventus deberíamos seguir, se nos hace tarde—. El primero empezó a caminar a paso de tortuga parapléjica y el segundo le siguió la marcha no sin antes despedirse:

—Ya me preguntaba si debía decírtelo antes o después—dijo Ventus, rascándose la cabeza y con la otra mano le palmeaba el hombro—. Ya sabes Sora, es mejor tres que dos, ¿o no?—. Continuó ya marchándose y moviendo una mano a forma de saludo.

¡Claro que no! No había nada mejor que sólo dos personas para disfrutar un evento de comics y videojuegos. ¡Dónde los mejores juegos estaban en exhibición! No había forma que Sora se perdiera ese evento con lo que costaba conseguir las entradas; pero sabiendo que Roxas iba cambiaba el asunto. Aún arriba de la bicicleta, Sora se detuvo un segundo para pensar lo que podría hacer antes de que su celular comenzara a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Genial, justo cuando pensaba en tomar una decisión importante su hermano mayor decidía arruinar sus ideas y desordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Qué era más importante? Obviamente decidir si asistir o no al estúpido evento soportando heroicamente la presencia de Roxas en él. Ugh, sólo pensar que tendrían que pasar una noche entera junto a Roxas le revolvía el estómago. Pero eso sólo era una piedra en el camino. O eso era de lo que quería convencerse.

Oh cielos, se le hacía tarde para ir al colegio. Por estar vagueando en la esquina de una plaza con la bicicleta y hacer miles de gestos extraños que llamaron la atención de las personas que circulaban en la vereda.

Sora tomó la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear como si no hubiera mañana. Llegar a tiempo sin cruzarse con la vieja bruja rectora de la escuela sería el reto más grande de su vida. Y es que Sora no llegaba a tiempo porque quisiera; sino la situación y la persona a cargo lo ameritaban. Mientras su cerebrito trataba de ponerse de acuerdo con las ideas pasó un semáforo y otro. Antes de ver que Roxas nunca había ido a clases.

Oh, esperen un segundo. Roxas no había ido a clases. De nuevo. Roxas no había ido a clases. Sino que estaba cazando moscas en una esquina no muy lejos del edificio. Para ese entonces Sora estacionó la bicicleta poniéndole un candado en el árbol. Quizá estaba categorizado como fisgón, acosador y tantas otras cosas que en este momento se le pasaban por la cabeza pero no importaba.

Claro que no importaba. Había agarrado a Roxas en un momento en el cual se escaba de la escuela; para hacer nada por las calles. ¿Qué momento más importante que ese había? Ninguno. El chico diez salteándose clases. Era un momento único, el cual Sora disfrutaba enormemente. Esos momentos que no tienen precio alguno.

En resumidas cuentas, como un gato haría, Sora siguió sigilosamente al muchacho que había comenzado a caminar hasta el interior de lo que parecía un callejón.

El castaño no conocía la zona dónde estaba ya que este camino sólo lo hacía para ir a clases y volvía después a su casa. Sea como fuera, ahí estaba siguiendo al rubio tenido para tener pruebas de que Roxas no era perfecto y tenerlo como prueba en el futuro.

Sin embargo…

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás siguiéndome Sora?—.Una parte improvista de su presa a cazar. Y era la parte dónde él se ponía pálido y miraba fijamente los ojos azules de su contraparte. Roxas se mantuvo firme frente a él con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada de desconfianza. No obstante, sólo consiguió que él también se sintiera ofendido.

—¿Quién dijo que te seguía? No te creas tan importante Roxas—dijo, o escupió tan rápido que ya pareció sospechoso. Siguió balbuceando de manera incoherente:—Sólo que se me ocurrió saltarme las clases para… para hacer cosas—. Mintió. Lo cual le salió horrible. Pero bueno eran detalles.

—Lo que digas—. ¡Engreído! Sora le sacó la lengua y siguió caminando un poco más atrás. Era cuestión de orgullo no decirle que, efectivamente, lo estaba siguiendo. Además, ¿quién se creía que era?

—No es lo que digo es—; interrumpió sus palabras un momento para ver un montón de adolescentes en una casa que parecía de mala muerte acumulados—. Wow…

Está de más decir que se había quedado por primera vez sin palabras. Sus ojos brillaron y su corazón palpitó estúpidamente. El lugar estaba exhibiendo una preview de lo que se vería el fin de semana que venía. A ese evento que tendría que asistir. Sora se olvidó de la presencia de Roxas y avanzó como si el demonio de los videojuegos lo hubiera poseído. Vanitas seguramente estaría tan emocionado como él.

De no ser porque su hermano era un maldito delincuente como para reconocerlo. El castaño sonrió como si estuviera en el paraíso. O Disney Land; cualquiera de las dos metáforas tenía sentido.

—¡Esto es increíble—. Exclamó, mientras daba vueltas como un niño de cinco años—. Quién hubiera dicho que pondrían un pequeño avance aquí—. Sora estaba tan emocionado que hablaba con Roxas como si fueran amigos. Roxas sonrió.

—Aa. Había un artículo en internet que decía que sería aquí—dijo Roxas empezando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos—. Probablemente hay cosas que se consiguen a mitad de precio—. Sora pestaño incrédulo.

—Sí, eso es lo más seguro—dijo pensativo, mientras ambos. Lado a lado recorrían los costados de lo que parecía un comercio de mala muerte—. ¿Crees que los encargados del evento sepan de este lugar?

—Lo dudo; esto es piratería. Las cosas si bien oficiales fueron traídas de contrabando—. Eso tenía sentido para él. Sora recordó haber estado en un lugar parecido antes; cuando era más chico. Vanitas y él se habían escapado de la vista de Leon unos momentos para ir a ver que era. Sin embargo les había durado muy poco, ya que Leon los había descubierto y traído de una oreja a cada uno—.Imagino que habrás traído dinero.

Oh mierda. Sora sudó en frío, y sonrió estúpidamente. Ahora tendría que reconocer que lo había estado siguiendo como el rubio había sospechado de un principio.

—Digamos que… no—dijo, mirando el suelo—. ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Sí, te seguí—. Reconoció malhumorado mientras cruzaba sus brazos—. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que una rata de biblioteca se saltearía las clases por estas cosas—. Continuó, embarrando las cosas más—. Pero, ¡admítelo! Es como un acontecimiento histórico—. Roxas resopló mientras continuaba caminando.

—Olvide que te preste algo de dinero Sora.

—¡Pero… pero! Es injusto, sólo decía la verdad—dijo a modo de plegaria—. Vamos Roxas, te lo pagaré mañana.

Roxas no le contestó y siguió caminando.

Sora se sintió a gusto estando con el muchacho la hora que le siguió. Increíblemente sus personalidades encajaban como un rompecabezas. Y quizá… sólo quizá… había prejuzgado a Roxas a tal modo que se sentía mal ahora.

No era un adolescente más, cómo él lo era. Con características tan en común que Sora sintió miedo. Según Leon el peligro siempre es menor que el miedo. Y Sora lo estaba sintiendo. Un miedo desconocido había empezado a recorrerlo de tal manera que, entre risas y momentos ridículos, había llegado a resultarle placentero. ¿Qué era exactamente? Sora desconfiaba qué era; pero ahí estaba el peligro de algo desconocido y aún así el miedo era mayor que estando en la zona de peligro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche estaba fresca, notó Roxas.

El ambiente parecía tenso sobre sus hombros mientras se sentía una mosca enredado en una telaraña. Las clases habían terminado hace bastante y la telaraña parecía engullirlo lo suficiente como para que se sintiera estrangulado. Claro cómo él siempre, _siempre,_ tenía que lidiar con estas cosas ya era algo acostumbrado.

No era una costumbre agradable; había que aclarar. Más bien era una neblina horrible de recuerdos de siempre siendo él quién ponía la cara por sus conocidos. _Siempre_. Sin excepción alguna. No obstantes los días de sentirse así habían terminado. Se libraría de la telaraña de una vez por todas y cazaría a las moscas.

Fue entonces, cuando por primera vez en su vida, frunció el entrecejo y clavó los ojos sobre su presa. Tan ingenua y tan idiota frente a él.

Roxas ya sabía que probablemente el cerebro de Sora carecía de vida útil. Probablemente tendría un síndrome fuerte de idiotez que había ido acumulándose en silencio por años. Siglos. Quién sabía de dónde había salido esta criatura. Quizá había vivido un milenio y su especie estaba en extinción; o bien había sido una masacre. No le interesaba.

Realmente no quería saber más de Sora de lo que ya sabía. Nunca podía añadir cualidades en él, por mucho que tratara. Desde que más o menos tenía uso de razón. Jamás se habían llevado bien. O llevado directamente. No importaba cuanto lo conociera. Porque la realidad—por mucho que le pesara—esa cosa era bien conocida por él. El causante de eso había sido Cloud que había decidido dejar de ser antisocial justo en esa centésima de segundo cuando sus caminos se habían cruzado.

Sin embargo era hora de dejar de filosofar sobre el pasado y volver al presente. Dónde el castaño lo miraba igual de serio. La noche había terminado de caer sobre ellos. Apenas sí se veían algunos resquicios de luz por las ventanas del salón de clases; en dónde Roxas lo había esperado a que el mutante terminara sus clases de deportes.

Y ahí estaban. Sora poniendo cara de ingenuidad, mientras él se decidía en dejar la telaraña de las _deudas_. Sí, porque Roxas nunca olvidó la cantidad de dinero que Sora le debía. ¿O acaso se creía que las figuritas, posters, art books—y demás cosas—habían caído del cielo? No, no y no. Y sin embargo el idiota nunca había devuelto la suma que había pedido esa tarde.

Así que, sin más preámbulo y sin más miradas de reproche, Roxas extendió su mano derecha a modo de hacerle entender, sin necesidad de cruzar palabra alguna, que estaba exigiendo el pago que le adeudaba desde la semana pasada.

Sora entendió enseguida:

—Ahhh, casi me olvidaba del dinero que te debía—. ¿Enserio? ¿Era así de fácil? Roxas alzó una ceja mientras el castaño revolvía entre sus cosas en busca de su billetera—. Ahm, a ver a ver…—dijo, sin dejar de revolver—. Al fin, ese idiota debería dejar de revisarme las cosas—. Balbuceó sin sentido. O al menos no uno que Roxas pudiera encontrar—. Debería estar todo, pero si quieres cuéntalo.

—Aa—. Increíblemente, Roxas se tomó la molestia de contarlo, y ahí estaba el total. Lo miró entre curiosidad y sorprendido. Lo guardó en su billetera y por un momento dudó en si decir algo más o debería hacerlo. Por unos segundos le pareció verse como una chiquilla dramática—. Bueno, nos vemos.

—¡¿Qué clase de persona eres cómo para venir cobrar e irte?!—exclamó Sora mientras se sacaba sus apestados calcetines de los pies. Ugh, enserio… era un aire iracundo lo que salía de allí y el castaño parecía ignorante ante ese hecho—. ¿Qué? ¿Huele mal?—. Dicho eso Roxas dudaba de en sí reírse o pasar por alto que el muchacho estaba llevando uno de sus pies a su nariz y se olfateaba. Está demás decir que Sora se puso pálido.

—¿Algo más que oler tus pies Sora?—dijo aguantando la risa. Le pareció innecesario el comentario. A no ser que buscara algo más de él no venía otro motivo por el cual deberían hablarse. Es más que Sora Leonheart le estuviera hablando ahora más de lo necesario le parecía sub real.

—Uhm, tengo algo de tiempo libre, si no tienes nada que hacer estaría bueno que me acompañaras a comer algo Roxas—dijo sonriendo… Algo así como una sonrisa marca Colgate registrada—. Apesta ir solo y sólo me queda preguntarte a ti. Los demás se fueron muy rápido.

Roxas se masajeó las sienes, hastiado. Claro, le preguntaba como último recurso y porque realmente le debía aburrir él sólo. Estaba hablando de Sora, mister simpatía, era algo evidente que le resultaría aburrido ir solo a un McDonald's.

Le iba a decir que no, por reacción. O costumbre a negar todo lo que viniera de un amigo de él. Más o menos igual de pedante e idiota. Y aunque le dijera que no lo terminaba arrastrando a situaciones bastantes bizarras.

Lo miró de nueva cuenta sin dejar de analizar la situación. Sora pidiéndole que salgan juntos a comer, como si fueran amigos. Cómo si se _conocieran_. A él. Una rata de biblioteca—cómo muchos lo llamaban. Le importaba poco o nada cómo lo llamaban. Iba a decir que no, cómo su original intención había sido, sin embargo.

—Dale, ¡por favor! Es sólo una salida entre conocidos—. Insistió el castaño mientras él sólo asentía con la cabeza.

—Está bien, una cena y—.

Roxas no pudo terminar de hablar y de establecer una norma de convivencia ya que Sora lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera del salón diciendo de manera vivaz.

—Vamos Roxas, no morirás, eh.

¿Por qué sería que se sentía en la telaraña de nuevo?

Tal vez las cosas estaban dando tal vuelco que Roxas no estaba preparado. De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se veía arrastrado por Sora a comer juntos; lo cual nunca hubiese imaginado.

Es decir, siendo realista, diez años atrás ni en sus más locas pesadillas se habría imaginado tal cosa. O estaba en un universo paralelo o las cosas estaban cambiando—y como el primer pensamiento daba miedo Roxas se quedó con el segundo. Mirándose a sí mismo, mirando a Sora se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que ya no eran unos niños, tampoco adultos… pero andaban en el punto dónde sus mundos iban cambiando. Ellos estaban cambiando. A tal punto de caminar lado a lado sin ladrarse mutuamente; bueno no él específicamente sino el castaño.

De hecho, trayendo recuerdos del pasado, Roxas no podía saber el punto exacto en el que se habían vuelto distantes. Tan distantes que nunca se habían llegado a conocer; si no hubiese sido por ese evento probablemente ahora mismo él estaría con Hayner, Pence y Olette. O bien en su casa sacándole brillo a la consola. O leyendo un libro. O bien "hablando" con Cloud; aunque reformulando lo último Cloud y él no tenían conversación alguna—más bien parecían hablarse con los ojos. Gestos. Sí, muy anormal. Ventus ya lo había destacado varias veces.

No obstante no significaba que la comunicación no existiese. Estaba ahí, o sea… en algún lado, pero estaba.

Contrario a lo que pudieran pensar muchos. Por suerte, o desgracia, Roxas había decidido mudarse en el piso de arriba. Que por cierto era una mugre, pero al menos disfrutaba de sus pensamientos y se alejaba de los proyectos de su hermano. Los cuales parecían subir de nivel progresivamente. Con un cerebro frío como el de Leon y el cerebro frío de su hermano probablemente ascenderían muy rápido.

A pesar de que apenas habían pasado unos años; en Villa Crepúsculo no tenían competencia. Los artefactos electrónicos que traían de afuera pocos podían conseguirlos y a los precios de venta en el mercado más baratos siendo originales. Pero bueno Roxas no sabía con exactitud el asunto, ni las ganancias que tenían, ni mucho menos a que apuntaban.

Tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ ellos también habían crecido y todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos—incluyéndolos—estaba cambiando.

Roxas suspiró mirando el suelo; probablemente todos estarían ya listos para afrontar la adolescencia y los cambios. Excepto él. Inclusive Ventus parecía haber subido tantos escalones de la escalera que Roxas ya estaba mirando su espalda. Todos sabían que hacer de sus vidas. Pero no él. Roxas vagaba en la infinidad de cosas que podría hacer; lo que quería y lo que le convenía. Ninguna lo llevaba a lo que se diría ser feliz. No. Tal vez la conveniencia estaba sobreponiéndose al querer.

O tal vez ninguna iba ganando y él estaba en un punto muerto del camino.

—Roxas… Roxas. Tierra llamando a Roxas—. Cuando sintió que le pellizcaban la nariz dio un respingo y Sora exclamó a todo pulmón—. ¡Está vivo! ¡Él está vivo!—dijo, estallando en risas bastantes escandalosas. Lo que le faltaba era una escena dramática a mitad de la calle a las once de la noche. Apartó la mano de Sora que seguía cerca de su nariz y empezó a caminar.

—No había necesidad de eso—. Sora sonrió cruzando sus brazos en su nuca. La verdad el viento primaveral a la noche normalmente era agradable. Pero no éste cuando era viento de tormenta y su compañía era algo así cómo un muppet sacado de un circo.

—Lo sé, pero fue gracioso. ¡Admítelo!—.No, la verdad no había sido gracioso y sumando verdades Sora parecía ignorar su espacio personal—. Entonces…—; lo que fuera que vaya a salir de la cabeza de Sora estaría genial si viniera con algo de prueba que ahí había materia gris oculta—. ¿En qué estabas pensando Roxas?—. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

—Sólo en cosas.

—Que aburrido eres—. Sora suspiró y siguió caminando mirando la nada. Sólo un instante Roxas dudó en si contarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Todas esas incertidumbres que anidaban en él. Pero… ¿qué podría decirle Sora de todo eso? Probablemente que Disney era una realidad y los ponys gays estaban por todos lados vagando en un inmenso prado color rosado.

Sin embargo…

—Oye Sora…—. Escuchó un claro _"hmm"_ y supo que tenía su atención. Roxas se rascó la nuca antes de buscar cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a emplear en la siguiente pregunta: — ¿Ya pensaste que vas a hacer de tu vida?—. El castaño abruptamente sus pasos y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Roxas?—dijo, mirándolo curioso, sin bajar su ceja. Roxas se sonrojó literalmente ante la situación. Sora lo observaba a un centímetro de su rostro y de manera analítica. Increíble pero cierto—. Haha, sólo bromeo. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes dudas de sobre qué hacer de tu vida? ¿Es eso?

—Tal vez—. Respondió haciéndose el desinteresado. Suspiró y continuó hablando un poco más—. Es sólo que todos ya saben y…

—Sólo te diré que tienes tiempo, pareces un anciano hablando. ¡Ni siquiera nos recibimos de la secundaria! Cada quién tiene sus tiempos.

Roxas lo miró con un ligero brillo en la mirada. Tal vez había prejuzgado a Sora desde el principio. _Tal vez_ si bien eran distintos sus personalidades encajaban como si se tratara de un rompecabezas. Y tal vez había menospreciado a muppet que lo acompañaba. Aún con su popularidad y la ignorancia que tenía habitual en la gente que la rodeaba, Sora estaba presentando un lado que él desconocía.

Roxas debía admitir que la ligera sonrisa que salió de sus labios en esos momentos era de algo más que de alivio.

—Si nos va a comprar nada vete a la mierda en vez de ver todo y hacerme perder el tiempo. Estúpido—. Esa voz; Roxas pareció reconocerla inmediatamente. De hecho no era que pensara de quién se trataba. Él ya sabía de quién se trataba.

A su lado Sora se tomó el estómago con ambas manos y se reía entre dientes.

El delincuente del colegio, casi un experimento de ser humano—fallido—y con ojos fijos en la vidriera estaba ladrándole a alguien como si estuviera echándolo. Al observar la escena en cámara lenta se podía apreciar a Vanitas desde la caja registradora con las cejas fruncidas, claramente de mal humor y el cliente en cuestión salía pálido de la tienda de Cloud y Leon cómo si hubiera un fantasma o a Freddy debajo de su cama. A excepción de eso, nada nuevo que le interesaba ver.

En la secundaria nadie se acercaba a él; sólo su hermano se acercaba y más de una vez se habían terminado peleando a plenas piñas en la azotea del edificio. Ventus no le tenía miedo, y Roxas no estaba seguro de si le irritaba o le agradaba. Su hermano era una persona distinta a él y casi siempre rompía sus esquemas.

Estaba demás decir que su hermano y Leon habían decidido poner la tienda cerca de la torre del reloj y la mantenían abierta hasta las nueve de la noche; ahora—Roxas suponía—que Vanitas estuviera trabajando ahí era nuevo. Nunca lo había escuchado, asumiendo que el vago no asistía a clases su hermano debió haberlo puesto a trabajar como castigo. Aunque desde su punto de vista eso sólo espantaría clientes, no los atraería.

Más con la evidencia reciente de los hechos. Claro, cómo ninguno de ellos estaba para supervisar se perdían ese detalle. Realmente Leon debía tener fe en el muchacho, para Roxas era más una desgracia y carga que otra cosa.

Pero bien no era nadie para opinar. Y no lo iba a hacer, le sorprendió ver a Ventus recostado en un árbol de espaldas retorciéndose a sólo unos metros de distancia de ellos. No pudo evitar el revolear los ojos de manera cansadora.

Era algo evidente que tanto Sora como su hermano habían venido a observar el espectáculo que se presentaba en la cuadra de enfrente.

Fue entonces cuando Sora lo miró con picardía y le murmuro:

—Cuando de la señal entras a correr Roxas.

—¿Por qué deberíamos correr?—. Interrogó con autentica curiosidad. Sora le hizo una seña con el dedo índice en su boca para guardara silencio, a lo que Roxas frunció el ceño sin entender nada… Aunque la incomprensión se fue muy rápido.

—¡Hey Vanitas!—. Se ve que el grito fuerte de Sora llegó hasta la tienda, puesto que el recién nombrado clavó sus dorados ojos en ellos. Sora sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes—. ¡Te ves ridículo con ese delantal!—. Oh, cuando Vanitas salió de detrás del mostrador Roxas ya lo vio como una señal de irse. Era algo obvio eso—. Ventus, te dejo a cargo a mi hermano. Trata de no reírte mucho.

—¡Eso trato! ¿Te crees que no?—. Roxas vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Ventus de tanto reírse y aún se tomaba el estómago de la misma risa. Se ve que los dos lo consideraban gracioso. Ninguno de ellos se había tomado la molestia de pensar en las ganancias de sus hermanos mayores; ya que con Vanitas ahí irían a la quiebra. Irremediable quiebra.

Corrieron entre varios arbustos. Aún con la detonante risa de Sora de eco y con las primeras gotas de lluvia cayendo. Roxas no sabía bien como no sentía nada de enfado. Para sus adentros era divertido correr por una tontería intencional. Oh sí, estaba corriendo sin sentido bajo la lluvia y se reía. Un poco, pero lo hacía.

No podía recordar ni un momento que fuera similar a este. Cruzaron una calle que Roxas reconoció enseguida, a media cuadra más a la derecha se encontraba su edificio.

Ahora que lo pensaba y que el estomago le gruñía no habían comido nada al final. Sora pareció reconocer el ruido y lo miró con simpatía.

En menos de una semana ya compartían sonrisas y miradas cómplices; cómo sería en un año. No quería ni considerar la posibilidad de compartir un año entero con él. O sea en relación de amistad.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de pronto cuando Sora se acercó y agachó en un arbusto, y se detuvo lo suficiente como para atraer su atención.

Se asomó con él y vio un conejo del tamaño de la palma de su mano—o quizá un poco más—acurrucado entre los arbustos. Ahora había algo que no encajaba con la vista que estaba teniendo y era que: ¿cómo el conejo no estaba refugiado de la lluvia? ¿Cómo no había cavado bajo tierra y quedarse ahí? Más con la poca tolerancia al frío que tenían estos animales. Y sobre todo por el viento que había levantado.

No obstante Sora le hizo una seña para que se fijara más de cerca. En los detalles del cuerpo del diminuto animal; y Roxas pudo observar una estela de sangre entre los pastos que el agua de la lluvia dejaba ver. Sora puso un gesto de anticipación y enseguida quiso tomarlo entre sus manos y probablemente llevarlo a su casa. Pero Roxas lo detuvo en seco.

—Sora ese conejo no te conoce, le puede provocar un paro cardíaco del miedo—. Él sabía de conejos, había tenido uno cuando niño y el mismo había tenido una larga y placentera vida royendo todo a su paso.

—¡Pero… si sigue así no creo que sobreviva!—. Sora se veía angustiado. Sí, el muchacho era tan legible como uno de esos cuadernos para colorear—.No podemos simplemente dejarlo acá Roxas.

—Aa—. Sora lo miró con curiosidad mientras él buscaba en el bote de la basura algo similar a una caja. Encontró una, no muy grande pero sí lo suficiente como para que el conejo pudiera cubrir su cuerpo bajo ella, y por último una rama. Tuvieron que cavar un poco, cosa de la que se encargó Sora mientras él sostenía la caja en el aire—. Probablemente fue atacado por un gato, tuvo suerte—. Sonrió un poco ante ello y vio a Sora revolver sus cosas del colegio—. ¿Qué estás buscando?

—Manzana.

—¿Manzana?—. Repitió sin entender. Aunque de repente todo tuvo sentido. El castaño bufó deprimido, a lo que él sólo atinó a decir—. Hay una en mi mochila—dijo, señalando el suelo y dándole la aprobación que Sora necesitaba para abrirla.

Roxas suspiró hondo. No se esperaba terminar el día en el medio de la lluvia, habiendo compartido un momento que consideró agradable con Sora y con una manzana de por medio.


End file.
